


J a e g e r : L a s t  H e r o

by GreenGrenade388



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, いぬやしき | Inuyashiki (Manga)
Genre: Aliens did it, Robot!Eren, because it's always bloody aliens, damn them aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGrenade388/pseuds/GreenGrenade388
Summary: Eren Jaeger takes a nap under a tree. The wind blows, the birds sing, and the world is at peace... and then he gets hit by a spaceship.
Relationships: Relationships Yet to be Decided
Kudos: 2





	J a e g e r : L a s t  H e r o

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sort of pilot chapter for an idea I had.

**Where are we?**

**What happened?**

**It seems that we crash landed, sir.**

**We destroyed one of the planet’s intelligent creatures, sir!**

**Can we restore it?**

**We only have enough bio matter left over to restore the plant it was sleeping under…**

**Then use the weapons! It’s not like we need them anyway!**

**Are you sure, sir? These are the most advanced weapons in this entire sector...!**

**We can’t afford to have interfered with a pre - space age planet. Rebuild the creature.**

**… Right away, sir.**

**Don't let it remember us.**

**Yes, sir.**

_Eren’s head felt fuzzy… his eyes hurt.... And he heard a voice. It said:_

**_“System reboot initiated. Activating *_ ** **_Information Redacted*”_ **

_Not that he would not be able to remember this. The strange visitors made sure of that._

**._.-._.-._.-._.**

**“** Eren. Wake up.” Eren’s eyes flew open and he gasped what felt like his first breath of air in a long time. He was thirsty...

**Author's Note:**

> So, In case you haven’t seen/read Inuyashiki, or it wasn’t obvious, Eren was hit by an alien spaceship, but they ran out of bio matter and couldn’t restore his body, they only had enough to restore the tree he was sleeping under. But they have to follow the intergalactic law not to interact with pre - space age planets and so they have to restore him somehow. They decide to use their weapons shipment to restore his body, meaning that Eren is, while outwardly human, inwardly a super badass high tech robot.
> 
> Also, if you haven't, please watch Inuyashiki. I think it was the anime that made me feel the most possible emotions in the shortest possible time.


End file.
